This invention is generally directed to an earring clasp, and in particular to a variable pressure earring clasp.
Earrings with clasps are well known. They typically consist of a base which comprises the ornamental portion of the earring. A support is formed at an angle integral with the base. A clasp is pivotally mounted on the support and is biased in the direction of the clasp to selectively retain an earlobe between the base and the clasp. The clasp is biased at a single preset pressure. Such earring clasps have been less than completly satisfactory. Because of the variables of earlobe size and earring weight, the preset pressure is either too high, thereby causing pain and earlobe fatigue or is too low and allows the earring to slip off the ear. It is commonly the practice in the art to provide a high pressure to prevent earring loss.
One type of known earing clasp overcomes the problem of ear fatigue by providing a rubber cushion on the section of the clasp which is brought into contact with the earlobe, thereby cushioning the ear. This type of earing clasp temporarily reduces the pain of earlobe fatigue. However over time earlobe fatigue will result and in some cases too little tension is provided to retain heavier earrings on the earlobe.
Still another known earring clasp is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,968 and is designed to overcome the problem of ear fatigue by providing a slidable solid element on the central tongue of the clasp thereby shortening the length of the middle prong. The slidable element is solid and has the effect of bending the prong at the position it is placed. By shortening the length of the central prong, the pressure applied by the clasp is increased. However the disadvantage with the slidable element is that it deforms the central prong at the set postion after a few uses. Once the central prong is deformed, it is difficult to use the earring at any other desired position.
Accordingly, an earring clasp which is capable of applying a variable pressure to accomodate earlobes of distinct size and shape and the weight of the earring without permanently deforming the earring clasp is provided by the instant invention.